Hydraulic systems require the use of valves to regulate, direct, and/or control the flow of fluid throughout the system. In power tools or other hydraulically driven systems, valves are used to direct the flow of fluid to do work, such as by moving a piston within a cylinder or charging a set of actuators. Depending on the desired flow properties, different types of valves are used, each having its own set of abilities and drawbacks.